


Six, I | The Outcasts - Epilogue

by Milletrye



Series: Six - Additional Work [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milletrye/pseuds/Milletrye





	Six, I | The Outcasts - Epilogue

_He has entered the Medium, Master._

_He has?_

_And so did I._

_Good._

_What will I do now?_

_Listen._

_Listen?_

_I had a nightmare, the wolf eating the raven._

_...Master?_

_I see his path being disturbed._

_Disturbed?_

_Him being corrupted._

_Corrupted?_

_Indeed._

_Master, what will we do?_

_What we have always done, and always will._

_Master?_

_Guide him. And even more so..._

_More so?_

_Serve him._


End file.
